


The Male Organs of Sentient Races and Their Properties

by CaveFelem



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Multi, POV Female Character, Science Experiments, Sexual Humor, Skyrim Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveFelem/pseuds/CaveFelem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Skyrim Kink Meme prompt which requested a rewrite of the in-game book "Notes on Racial Phylogeny and Biology, Seventh Edition", only about cocks in "long, adoring, lewd detail".</p><p>This is what resulted, in an attempt to imitate the style of the in-game books. Note that since this is a rewrite of the abovementioned book, a couple of passages will likely sound familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Male Organs of Sentient Races and Their Properties

**The Male Organs of Sentient Races and Their Properties**

**First Edition**

**By Daia Leontina, priestess of Dibella**

It is as a result of much hands-on study of living specimens that the author is able to offer this book to the esteemed reader. Though it has been long ago determined that all "races" of elves and humans may mate with each other and bear fertile offspring, and though there are occasional unions between these and Argonians or Khajiit, little scientific research has been done on the fine details of how these relationships are consummated. It is well past time for this situation to change.

**PART 1: THE BEAST RACES**

Khajiit differ from humans and elves not only in their skeletal and dermal physiology -- the "fur" that covers their bodies -- but in the make-up of their generative organs as well. The matter of a male Khajiit's member, specifically, whether or not it is barbed, has been a subject of much speculation in the more adventurous circles of man and mer. After thorough research of multiple subjects, the author can affirm that it is, indeed, covered in small spines. These, when the organ is pulled out during or after the act, cause a half-pleasurable, half-painful, intense scratching sensation.

Regrettably, female Khajiit subjects were not available for the present study, but it can be speculated that the barbs serve some special reproductive function in their species. The male subjects also claimed their organs cause other Khajiit to scream and writhe in uncontrollable pleasure. (The author has, however, heard the same claim made by Imperials and Nords, neither of which are normally endowed with spiky organs.)

In the matter of size, Khajiit seem to vary as much as any other race, though on the whole would seem to be on the smaller side. However, this does not matter much; the barbs will cause the receiving partner to quite forget any other considerations. Even the author nearly forgot to make notes after each act.

Argonians presented by far the greatest challenge of the present study. These semi-aquatic humanoids often face a lot of prejudice outside their native province of Black Marsh, and therefore are surprisingly difficult to coax into participating in a study of their sex organs. The sole subject the author was able to get her hands on said little during the process, apart from hisses and grunts, though he was otherwise a most willing participant.

Argonians are said to be able to change sex during the course of their lives, a process of which the subject declined to speak. Nevertheless, the one organ under study was, for the most part, indistinguishable in shape from an average man's, only with some more tapering towards the tip. It was in the texture that the greatest difference lay. Like the rest of an Argonian's body, this part too is covered in smooth scales; but the skin covering it also exudes a slippery substance when the male is aroused. This serves to make penetration into any orifice a pleasurable experience, as the author will gladly attest.

A note to future researchers: the sexual secretions of Argonians appear to be water-resistant. Use of soap is advised, unless one prefers to stay slippery for a long time.

**PART 2: MER**

Of mer male organs, one thing must be said above all: Though variety of colour is, naturally, also present in human men, mer put them to shame in this regard. Even within a single mer race, there is a delightful variation of tone. For instance, Dunmer skin starts to change colour subtly at the root of the organ, causing a fantastic contrast between their overall dark tone and the organ in question. The author has observed a wide colour range from dusky salmon pink to nearly pitch black. Of course, the effect can be appreciated most fully when erect, so independent researchers should endeavour to arouse the subjects as much as possible.

Altmer males, meanwhile, display a variety of golden hues blended with red, the latter obviously increasing with arousal. The process of manipulating a soft Altmer organ into a solid bar of rose gold with a dark red tip is one the author will never tire of. This can also be done with a remarkable frequency; it would seem that the well-known ability of Altmer to recover quickly from magicka expenditure is not the only recovery ability they possess.

Bosmer, while resembling human men the most in the colouring of their organs, offer another sort of visual treat to the appreciative researcher. While their members are of identical size range with any other mer, their physical build is otherwise smaller and slighter. This creates a very appealing impression of unequaled length and girth. Bosmer in general also seem to be relaxed in regard to nakedness in private, a habit which can cause some delightful surprises.

At this point, the author wishes to extend an apology to those who are of the opinion that, crudely put, ”you haven't had an orc unless you've had a stronghold orc”. It would seem that the Orsimer strongholds are barred to all who are not ”Blood-Kin”, and the residents are completely unwilling to relax this requirement in the interests of science. The author has therefore had to make do with specimens that have adopted human habits and manners in varying degrees. While this does not affect the physical constitution of their sex organs, it reputedly has an effect on the force and frequency with which they put them to use. Still, applied with the strength and rough manner that an Orsimer male would normally use with others of his sturdy kind, the remarkably thick orc organ is almost too much for an Imperial female of average build. Indeed, intense study put the author out of commission for nearly a week.

**PART 3: THE RACES OF MAN**

As is the case with the nimble, slender Bosmer, the relatively short Breton men tend to give the impression of, let us say, considerable size of sex organs. Also like Bosmer, they are not shy concerning this fact, though they are somewhat more guarded with casual nudity. Still, getting first-hand experience of a Breton member is a more straightforward process than the same with an Imperial subject. Though the author is of Imperial stock herself, she must regrettably admit that her kin was at times overly fond of lengthy, formal dancing around the issue before the research could proceed. The results, on the other hand, were usually well worth the extra time spent preparing the subject.

The oft-repeated rumour that Redguard men are better endowed than other men is merely that, rumour and hearsay. In truth, the considerable amount of specimens studied by the author, as well as other accounts from witnesses, point to Redguard organs being of average size. They are, however, remarkable in another respect: many Redguards practice circumcision, which creates a smooth appearance, though at the cost of some sensitivity. Independent researchers should note – though the subject is likely to bring it up as well – that a bit of oil spread on the subject of study enhances the experience greatly.

Nords, as any keen observer of provincial culture has no doubt noted, are fond of rough humour, and the sexual prowess of their men is often the subject of jokes and bawdy drinking songs. The men are also liable to boast of their exploits and endowments. For instance, upon inquiring about a potential research subject, the author was told the man was ”hung like Shor's housecarl”. One should always take such boasts with a grain of salt, or disappointment may occur; though it must also be noted that a Nord has never yet failed to be a rewarding subject of study, even under the influence of large amounts of mead.

The reproductive biology of goblins, trolls, harpies, dreugh, tsaesci, imga, various daedra and many others must remain outside the scope of this book. The mere knowledge that the sload of Thras are hermaphrodites in their youth and later reabsorb their reproductive organs once they are old enough to move about on land was enough to discourage the author from closer contact. There is only so much that one researcher can handle; but perhaps in the future, another adventurous seeker of knowledge will shed more light on these matters.

**APPENDIX: DRAGONS**

As everyone knows, the year 201 of the Fourth Era saw the return of another sentient race thus far unmentioned in the present work: the dragon. However, after lengthy contemplation of the pros and cons, the author decided that she would be worth more to science alive than dead, and dead she could well have ended up if she sought out a dragon research subject.

Luckily for the interests of advancement of knowledge, the year 201 also saw the appearance of a dragon expert par excellence: the so-called ”Dragonborn”. Though seeking this man out was almost as difficult as finding a dragon, he was eventually found by the author, drinking in a typically quaint Skyrim inn called The Bee and Barb. After a sufficient application of flattery and alcohol, the following information could be extracted from him:

It is almost impossible to tell anything about a male dragon's sex organs – incidentally, the same goes for female dragons – unless one sees them in an aroused state. The reason for this is that said organs are fully withdrawn into their bodies and protected by the thick scaly skin at all other times. The Dragonborn confided to the author that he had first made the common mistake of believing they lacked genders, but accidentally witnessing an encounter between a red male dragon and a female frost dragon had rather firmly proved otherwise. He claimed to have put some questions to the male dragon (though the claim of being on such familiar speaking terms with one somewhat stretches the credulity of his story) but having received no answers; only, to quote, ”some singed clothes”.

Beyond this, the Dragonborn, who unfortunately appears to be more a man of the sword than of the quill, had made no scientifically useful observations. To the author's questions concerning the appearance of the dragon member, his reply was ”Red. Spiky. Now can we finally talk about something else?”

Such wasted opportunity to enlighten and benefit the entire scientific community!


End file.
